Currently, most curtains are made of woven fabrics showing different colors and patterns, so as to provide the functions of blocking out sunlight and interior decoration at the same time. However, in the night time, the conventional curtains do not provide any function of illuminating a room or showing different lighting effects to create different atmospheres in the room.
As it is known, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) has the advantages of high lighting efficiency, fast response time, long service life, damage-resistance, low power consumption, free of mercury and being environment-friendly, compactness, applicable to low-temperature environment, directional light source, and low light pollution. Therefore, LEDs have gradually replaced conventional indoor lamps. Currently, most of the LED products are applied to indicating devices, such as signboards, traffic lights, and indicating screens that are expensive and usually designed for commercial purpose. And, LED products for illumination are mainly used outdoors and have never been associated with a curtain for use.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an LED curtain that combines the functions and advantages of a curtain and LEDs to serve not only as a curtain but also a display screen for showing different patterns and animations and a lighting fixture for illuminating a room.